Ardour
"Ardour are very lively people, often working out and being helpful" Ardour is one of the 13 divisions withing the Capitol's domain. Ardour is known for having the most beautiful people in all of the 13 divisions and are often admired by those in the Capitol. Description Ardour sits on the western coast of the united states. The coastal line had risen over the years, Ardour being only a few kilometers from the coast, sitting near the border to Nevada. Ardour sits in a very lush forest with tall trees and plenty of wildlife. The climate is usually warm humid summers and mild winters. Temperatures reaching 23 Celsius in the summers and dropping to only 12 Celsius in the winters. Ardour derives it's power all from natural causes, housing over 1,000 windmills, 5 acres of solar panels, a hydroelectric dam, 2 geo-thermal stations, and 24 hydroelectric current turbines. Most of Ardour's buildings have metal frames and glass walls. All buildings have large panels at the top which are built in windmills, supplying the building with constant, natural energy. Due to all the buildings being self-sufficient all the energy that comes from the stations goes directly to the Capitol and other divisions. Ardour is run by a democratic government, every 5 years the members select a new leader. Physical Description Ardour is home to some of the most beautiful people. The Capitol usually admires the people here due to their looks. People of Ardour are usually physically fit and extremely healthy. Ardour is home to the rarest eye colours, yellow, purple, and red. People of Ardour only dress in pure white clothes. Wearing shoes is optional in Ardour. Woman usually keep their hair in a ponytail well men always have their hair shirt and usually spiked up. Genetically altering your appearance or changing yourself (Such as hair colour) is frowned upon. Virtue Ardour virtues life and energy the most. The people are known to eat healthy foods and excersize in order to extend their lives and energy. Eating un-healthy or not working out is frowned upon by the Ardour people. Ardour believe that energy is most abundant in children and slowly leaves our bodies as we age. They believe that an elder person only have the energy from the memories they have before they die, and that they must pass on this energy to a child before passing over to the next world. Names Ardour people combine the names of their parents to form a new unique name. Their last names are usually chosen by the person, choosing between their mothers last name or fathers. Culture Food and drink - Ardour people drink water or a specialty drink known as "Vita" the drink is blue in coloured and is packed full of vitamins and minerals, they also drink fruit juices and milk. Ardour usually eats lean meats and seafood with fresh fruits and vegetables. They do not believe in junk food. A typical meal would consist of sliced roasted chicken breast, grilled pineapple slices, tomatoes and onions in citrus sauce, avocado bits, and Vita. Ardour people don't use silverware but instead eat with their hands. Literature - Ardour people are taught how to read and write at the age of 5, reading and writing is seen as important by the Ardour people. Performing Arts - Ardour is rich in performing arts, with stand up comedy, Theater, various types of music and dance, but most popular is acrobatics. Visual Arts - Ardour makes sculptures out of metal and wire, which they later conduct electricity to to create stunning pieces of art. Games - Ardour people enjoy playing baseball. Humanities - Ardour people are taught about life, the laws of energy, the history of the divisions and Capitol, and much more. Celebrations - Ardour's main celebration is the giving of energy. The elders (80) gather with the new borns (4) not all Ardour members are allowed to attend. during this ceremony the elders pass on their last bits of energy to the new borns. People celebrate the age advancements of the people, they usually are given special treatment and are welcomed to a feast. These age advancements are 10, 18, 23, 30, 41, 50, 60, 75, 80. New Years (December 25th) is celebrated with fireworks, electricity shows, dances, acrobatics, feasts, and dances. The people celebrate for 2 days and 2 nights. Thanks (July 13th) is a holiday in which the members do not work and gather to give thanks for their lives and everything that has been giving to them. They usually celebrate with a large feast, drinking, dancing, and music. When a wedding happens the couple is kissed by all members of their partners family. They then share their vows and are wedded. They move to a large glass dome where they dance and watch acrobatics. Initiation Ardour houses the most simplest initiation. Initiates are placed in randomly selected homes, where they spend the next 2 months with the families. At the end of the 2 months the families give their feedback and decide if the initiate passes initiation based upon the initiates time spent with family, their willingness to accept the Ardour ways, and if the initiate will be a good functioning member of Ardour. If the family approves the initiate becomes a full fledged member of Ardour. Rules - At the age of 80, elders must pass on the last of the energy before they pass on. Elders undergo a painless humane death before being buried, a tree is usually planted on the grave. - Bragging is not allowed. - Families are restricted to two children per household. - You must use precise language. - Be respectful to one another. - Babies born with deformities are to be passed on and buried, a tree seed shall be buried with them. The same will go for still born babies. - Apologizing for doing something bad is mandatory. - Those who wish to settle arguments are to go to the arena and fight it out, the winner is the winner of the argument. Fighting is only permitted within the walls of the arena. - Hoarding food is illegal, you must eat food at designated eating areas and not remove it. - You must drink 1 glass of Vita per day. - You must respect and treat your body well. - Citizens are not allowed to stay indoors for more then 9 continuous hours. - Woman may only be impregnated on one of the 3 child baring days in a year. These days are May 6th, June 24th, and December 14th. Known Legacies Year 1: * Kimberly Jackson * Dane Symmid